(HunHan) Culture High Love
by Lee SH114
Summary: 4 Tahun tidak bertemu 4 tahun hanya saling melihat foto 4 tahun hanya saling mendengarkan suara dan 4 tahun itu berlalu dalam sebuah moment pertemuan. Siapa Xi Luhan yang selama ini sebenarnya? dan siapa Oh Sehun yang pernah menyatakan cinta? Akankah mereka tetap melanjutkan kisah mereka dalam dunia baru dalam sebuah pertemuan?


_**Culture High Love**_

_**Author **____**: **__**Lee Se11y4**_

_**Length **____**: Oneshot**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Cast**____**: Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan-Zhang Yi Xing**_

_**Happy Reading…**_

_Empat_ tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Hubungan yang tidak di ketahui statusnya ini begitu sulit untuk di jelaskan. Cinta? Adakah cinta saat bertemu, menatap, bahkan bergandengan saja tidak pernah di lakukan? Hubungan apa ini jika bahkan status saja tidak di ketahui. Orang tua memang tau apa yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya tapi, tidak semua bisa di lalui begitu mudah. Seperti yang Luhan dan Sehun alami selama ini. Perjodohan yang mereka terima begitu saja membuat perasaan mereka menjadi korban. Selama _empat_ tahun mereka hanya bisa bicara melalui telpon, selama _empat_ tahun mereka hanya tau dari suara, dan selama _empat_ tahun mereka hanya tau dari foto saja.

Tidak ada yang tau hubungan ini terus bertahan atau tidak. Luhan yang berada di Beijing sedangkan Sehun berada di Korea. Tempat dan waktu yang butuh istirahat saat salah satu dari mereka akan bertemu.

_Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya_

_Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah aslinya_

_Bahkan aku tidak tau seberapa tau dirinya tentang diriku_

_Aku hanya tau bahwa aku dan dia punya ikatan tanpa status_

"Apa yang kau tulis?"seorang _namja_ manis dan begitu lembut mendekati seorang _namja_ yang asyik berkutat dengan buku kecil dan sebuah pena hitam. Dia tersenyum saat _namja_ yang mendekatinya itu membuyarkan apa yang tadi dia akan tulisakan di atas kertas putih miliknya.

"Tidak ada. Apa kita sudah sampai _YiXing_?"Tanya namja yang mengalihakn perhatian teamnya itu.

"Belum. Mungkin 30 menit lagi. Kenapa?"Tanya _namja_ yang di pannggil YiXing itu"Kau gugup karena akan bertemu dengan _Sehun_?"lanjutnya lagi bertanya. Wajah _namja_ yang berada di depanya itu tampak terkejut saat Yi Xing membuka hal yang saat ini _namja_ cantik itu pikirkan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan dalam pesawat terlalu lama. Lagi pula aku baru pertam kali bertemu dengan _Sehun_ selama _empat_ tahun. Aku tidak tau dia, dan aku yakin dia juga tidak tau tentang aku"jawab Luhan, nama _namja _yang saat ini berbicara tentang cinta tanpa satatusnya itu.

"Apa kau masih teringat _Kris hyung_?"suara Yi Xing sekan begitu takut untuk mengucapkan nama Kris. Nama yang selama ini hanya bisa Luhan simpan dalam hati. Tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun keculai YiXing teman dekat Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar nama Kris sedikt terkejut tapi, bibir mungilnya kemudian tersenyum dan menatap teman dekatnya itu.

"Mungkin Iya. Tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untuk orang lain"

"Membuka hatimu untuk orang lain itu berbeda dengan memberikan hatimu pada orang lain Luhan. Sejak kau kehilangan _Kris_, kau tidak pernah bisa percaya pada siapapun yang mempercayaimu. Jika _Sehun_ selama ini membercayakan hatinya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?"pernyataan YiXing membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Luhan. Dia terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya sesaat kemudian Luhan melihat jendela kecil yang ada di samping kirinya berusaha untuk menjawab apa yang YiXing tanyakan.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjawabnya _YiXing_"jawaban Luhan membuat YiXing mengehela napas panjang. Yi Xing berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Jam tangan Sehun menunjukan pukul _Sembilan_ Lebih _Lima puluh_ menit, dan _sepuluh_ menit lagi dia akan sampai di Bandara Incheon. Sehun semakin mempercepat mobilnya menuju Bandara.

"_Untuk para penumpang sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat kami mohon untuk memasang sabuk pengaman sampai anda tiba di daratan. Terimakasih_" Luhan melirik ke jendela dan melihat pesawat yang dia naiki perlahan turun.

Sehun pun sudah tiba di bandara, dia menaruh mobilnya di depan Bandara. Sebelum Sehun masuk, dia melihat ke dalam Bandara dengan wajah yang sulit di tebak. Langkahnya di percepat saat Sehun mendengar pendaratan dari Beijing. Sehun mengambil _Handphone_ dari sakunya sambil berjalan dia mencari nama yang saat ini dia akan hubungi.

Luhan dan YiXing mendarat dengan selamat, mereka turun dari pesawat dengan beberapa barang yang mereka bawa sendiri. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan, dia mengambil _handphone_nya dan menghidupakanya karena sejak perjalanan _H__andphone_ Luhan di matikan.

"Pasti sebentar lagi _Sehun_ menelponmu"tebak Yi Xing saat Luhan baru saja mengaktifkan _H__andphone_nya. Dan benar, apa yang Yi Xing katakan. _H__andphone_ Luhan langsung berbunyi dan di layarnya terlihat foto Sehun yang selama ini dia kirimkan. Luhan hanya diam dan melihat layar, ada perasaan yang dia tak mengaerti untuk di katakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak angkat?"Tanya Yi Xing pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan melihat kearah Yi Xing bingung. Luhan kembali menatap layar kecil di depanya kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk sejak beberapa menit yang tadi.

"_Yeobosseo_…."jawab Luhan

Di saat yang bersamaan Sehun berhenti, dia mendapatkan respon dari Luhan, ini pertama kalinya suara Luhan tampak begitu jelas. Mungkin karena saat ini mereka hanya tinggal beberapa _meter_ untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Sehun menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sambil menghela napas panajang.

"Kau ada dimana?"Tanya Sehun

"Aku baru saja turun dari pesawat, kau sendiri ada di mana?"Tanya balik Luhan. Yi Xing mengisyaratkan untuk berjalan sambil menelpon. Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Yi Xing dari belakang.

"Aku sudah ada di bandara, aku akan menunggumu disini. Kau mengenalikukan?"suara Sehun tampak ragu untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja, kau pun tau akukan?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah tunggu aku"

"Iya"

Sehun mengakhiri panggilanya, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu masuk para penumpang di Bandara Incheon. Penantian Sehun terlihat begitu jelas dengan menunjukan wajah yang gelisah. Bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Luhan? Seperti apa dia jika bertemu langsung? Banyak sekali bertanyaan di benak Sehun saat ini. Matanya tak lepas dari lalu lalang orang-orang yang baru saja datang.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, kini dia sudah menginjak masuk Bandara Incheon. Yi Xing melihati Luhan yang begitu tegang dan bingung. Yi Xing tersenyum dan merangkul Luhan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tegang sekali Luhan"

"Iya, aku akan bertemu dengan _Sehun_ yang hanya aku dapatkan fotonya, aku akan bertemu dengan _Sehun_ yang hanya aku dengar suaranya dan aku akan bertemu _Sehun_ yang tidak pernah aku tatap langsung. Aku sangat tegang _Yi Xing_"jawab Luhan. Yi Xing mengerti apa yang sahabatnya itu rasakan. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi Luhan dan Sehunlah yang tau. Hanya mereka berdua.

Berapa menit lagi?

Atau berapa dtik lagi?

Sehun menunggu dengan perasaan yang begitu risau. Berulang kali Sehun menghela napasnya dan menatap pintu yang banyak orang lewati. Dan….mata Sehun melebar saat melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun. Begitu juga Luhan dia sempat terdiam dan melihat Sehun dari jauh.

"_Dia Oh Sehun_"gumam Luhan dalam hatinya

"_Xi Luhan? Apakah itu dia?"_begitupula hati Sehun yang berbicara

Perlahan Sehun dan Luhan saling mendekat satu sama lain. Yi Xing hanya diam dan tersenyum melihat pertemuan pertama mereka selama _empat_ tahun yang mereka lalui karena perjodohan yang orang tau mereka lakukan. Sampai akhirnya _empat_ tahun itu kini di tempuh hanya empat meter saja. Dan empat meter itu mereka singkat menjadi satu meter saja. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan mata yang sama sekali tidak berkedip, begitu pula Luhan dia melihat Sehun dengan mata yang melebar.

"Kau…."ucap mereka bersamaan hingga keduanya tersenyum membuyarkan tatapan mata yang seakan tidak ada akhir itu.

"Yah, aku _Xi Luhan_?"Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Sehun. Sehun melihat tangan Luhan lalu ikut tersenyum, Sehunpun membalas uluran tangan Luhan dan menjabat tanganya dengan begitu hangat.

"_Dia begitu tampan saat menatapnya langsung. Oh Sehun kau berbeda dari fotomu"_Luhan mengeluarkan kritikan itu dalam hatinya

"_Tangan yang hangat dan wajah yang…..sangat cantik"_sekali lagi mereka saling bergumam dalam hati tidak membiarkan mulut mereka bicara dalam kenyataan yang mereka lihat. Tangan merekapun terus berpegangan dengan mata yang tetap menjuru kedepan.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja nanti. Sekarang bantu aku mengambil barang-barang ini"teriak Yi Xing dari jauh dan membuyarkan lamunan di antara Sehun dan Luhan, seketika itu pula Sehun dan Luhan melepas jabat tangan mereka.

"Ah, maaf aku meninggalkan temanku. Kau tau Yi Xing kan? Aku pernah mengirimkan fotoku bersamanya"jelas Luhan singkat sambil berjalan menuju Yi Xing yang mengambili barang-barang mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tau"

_**:**_

_**:**_

Sehun, Luhan dan Yi Xing terlihat di luar bandara, mereka sibuk untuk memasukan barang-barang mereka di bagasi mobil Sehun. Setelah semua masuk mereka siap untuk pulang.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kalian ke Seoul?"Tanya Sehun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya

"Iya, aku dan Luhan baru pertama kalinya datang kemari. Dan ini begitu indah"puji Yi Xing sambil menatap setiap jalan yang Sehun lewati.

"Apa kalian mau berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul dulu?"ajak Sehun pada Luhan dan Yi Xing

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita bertemu dengan orang tuamu dulu. Mereka pasti menunggu kedatangan kita"jawab Luhan menolak.

"Benar, tapi, karena kalian datangnya di undur kalian terlewat keberadaan oarng tuaku. Mereka sudah berangkat ke Paris kemarin dan mereka akan 1 bulan disana"jelas Sehun singkat.

"Jadi, mereka tidak ada di rumahmu sekarang?"Tanya Yi Xing meyakinkan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tetap fokus untuk menyetir

"Tapi, aku ingin melihat rumahmu dulu. Bisakah jalan-jalanya lain hari saja?"

"Baiklah"Sehun menuju rumahnya yang saat ini ingin Luhan lihat. Bagaimana rumah seorang Oh Sehun. Perjalanan selama 1 jam kini berakhir, Sehun masuk sebuah gerbang besar dimana itu adalah gerbang rumahnya. Yi Xing dan Luhan tampak begitu kagum dengan ke mewahan rumah Sehun. Saat Sehun masuk ke pintu utama Sehun masih bisa mengendari mobilnya. Di halaman rumah Sehun ada air mancur dan taman yang begitu indah dan rapi.

"Ini Rumahku, ayo masuk"ajak Sehun sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tapi, barang-barangnya?"

"Biar pelayanku yang membawanya bawa saja barang pribadi kalian"Sehun tersenyum dan mendahului Yi Xing dan Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sehun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya membuat Yi Xing dan Luhan semakin kagum. Tatanan yang begiru rapi, bahkan bersih dan indah. Setiap sudut terdapat keindahan sendiri saat mereka masuk begitu sejuk dan sangat wangi. Di sepanjang jalan ada foto keluarga Sehun. Ada Foto Sehun saat Sehun bayi hingga Sehun dewasa.

"Kamar kalian ada di atas"ajak Sehun saat dia ada di tangga. Sebuah kamar Sehun buka"Ini kamarmu _Yi Xing Hyung_, silahkan kau sitirahat jika butuh bantuan pencet saja tombol merah salah satu pelayanku akan melayanimu"jelas Sehun. Yi Xing masuk sambil melihat begitu indahnya dan begitu besar kamar yang dia akan tempati.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan kamarmu"Sehun melihat kearah Luhan kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Yi Xing. Sebuah kamar yang Sehun tunjukan tidak jauh berbeda dnegan kamar Yi Xing tapi, saat tirai kamar Luhan di buka, dia akan melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah yaitu matahari terbenam. Di bawahnya juga Luhan bisa melihat kolam renang yang begitu sejuk.

"Ini kamarmu"

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Ada di sebelah kamarmu"

"Bukankah itu ruang untuk bersantai?"Tanya Luhan sambil dia keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan melihat ada beberapa kursi dan meja di dekat jendela tapi, saat Luhan menoleh sebelah kanan atau tepatnya di dekat ruangan itu ada sebuah kamar yang tertutup.

"Itu kamarmu?"Tanya Luhan

"Iya, selain pelayan kau juga bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau membutuhkanya"tawaran Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum"Istirahatlah, aku harus pergi ke kampus. Ada pelajaran siang ini"lanjut Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Udara di luar sangat dingin malam ini. Luhan turun dari kamarnya yang berada di atas dan menuju ruang tamu. Luhan melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul _Sepuluh_ malam tapi, Luhan tidak melihat mobil Sehun datang. Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju halaman samping rumah Sehun yang menunjukan sebuah kolam renang yang membuat Luhan tertarik.

"Ini terlalu malam untuk berenang, Yi Xing juga pasti sudah tidur"Gumam Luhan, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan menuju ke dapur dan mencoba untuk membuat kopi panas.

"Kau belum tidur?"suara itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Dia melihat sebuah bayangan yang bisa di tebak itu siapa tapi, karena lampu rumah hampir semua padam Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah yang saat ini bertanya padanya. Sampai akhirnya wajah itu muncul di balik cahaya yang menerangi Luhan saat ini.

"Iya, aku belum tidur. Kau baru pulang?"Tanya Luhan sambil menyiapkan 2 cangkir kopi yang akan dia buat."Kau mau kopi?"lanjut Luhan bertanya saat Sehun duduk di depanya.

"Boleh"jawab Sehun singkat

"Ah, jangan. Itu tidak bagus untuk lambungmu. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas. Sayanganya kau tidak menyediakan _Buble Tea_ itu minuman kesukaanmukan?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Seberapa jauh kau tau tentang aku?"Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitsanya lalu tersenyum.

"Sejauh kau mengenalku"jawab Luhan

"Dan apa kau belum bisa melupakanya?"pertanyaan Sehun membuat kedua kalinya Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk membuat minuman. Luhan tidak menjawab atau merespon dengan senyumanya. Dia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu…itu hanya butuh waktu"

"Aku tau"Luhan kembali membuat minum tapi, dengan keadaan yang gugup dan sedikit tegang hingga gelas yang Luhan bawa tersenggo dan jatuh pecah. Luhan segera berjongkok dan berusaha untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang dia jatuhkan. Tapi, Sehun segera menuju Luhan dan membantunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanya"ujar Luhan menyesal.

"Tidak perlu semenyesal itu. Ini hanya sebuah gelas"jawab Sehun sambil membersihkan pecahan gelas itu"Jangan sentuh!"Sehun memegang tangan Luhan saat tanganya mau menyentuh pecahan gelas yang menurut Sehun itu sedikit tajam."Kita sapu saja. Bisar sisanya pelayanku yang membersihkanya besok"Luhan dan Sehun berdiri dengan posisi yang masih berpegangan tangan. Sesaat kemudian mereka sadar dan langsung melepasnya.

"Biar aku bersihakn saja, jika menunggu besok kasihan pelayanmu nanti mereka terluka saat bekerja. Dimana sapunya?"Tanya Luhan melihat sekitar tapi, tidak menemukan sapu yang dia cari.

"Ada di belakang sana"

"Aku akan mengambilnya"

"Tunggu, langkahi saja pecahan gelasnya jika kau menginjak sekitaran kau akan terluka"Luhan mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju kearah Sehun yang berada di depanya. Tapi, saat Luhan mendaratkan kedua kakinya di depan Sehun mereka saling terkejut. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan Luhan bahkan napas Luhan begitu terdengar oleh Sehun. Napas yang begitu gugup dan tegang membuat Sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda. Sehun ingin mengetahui seorang Xi Luhan bukan hanya dari tatapnya saja. Dengan berani Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan hingga membentur ke tubuhnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan perlakukan Sehun.

"Seberapa jauh kau tidak bisa melupakanya?"Tanya Sehun sedikit bernada sebal.

"Aku butuh waktu _Sehun_"jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kau masih menyembunyikan hatimu untukku bahkan kau menyimpan rasa percayamu untukku"

"Sehun…"

"Ssssttttttt…."Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan"Kau cukup diam dan menatapku saja"lanjut Sehun. Perlahan tangan Sehun menuju tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya hingga bibir Luhan menyentuh lembut bibir Sehun. Luhan sangat terkejut dia masih melebarkan matanya saat bibir mereka terpaut manis. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan hingga Luhan menutup matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari Yi Xing melihat Luhan dan Sehun berciuman dari jauh. Yi Xing tampak begitu sedih dengan senyum yang dia paksakan. Sampai Yi Xing memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Suara alarm Luhan begitu keras tapi, Luhan masih sibuk dengan mimpinya di dalam selimut membiarkan alarm itu terus bernyanyi hingga Yi Xing datang dan mematikan alarm itu. Yi Xing duduk di bed Luhan dan menarik selimut Luhan.

"Ayo bangun. Kau akan terus di bawah selimut sampai kapan?"Tanya Yi Xing sambil menyibak selimut Luhan.

"Setengah jam lagi ya. Aku mohon aku mengantuk Yi Xing"keluha Luhan dan kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"Kau sudah di tunggu Sehun di depan"

"Apa?"Luhan segera duduk dan melihat Yi Xing dengan wajah yang terkejut

"Sehun akan mengajakmu keluar hari ini sebelum dia berangkat kuliah"jelas Yi Xing tapi, Luhan malah terdiam dan menunjukan wajah yang tidak bisa Yi Xing tebak."ada yang kau pikirkan Luhan?"Tanya Yi Xing menebak apa yang saat ini membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Sehun. Aku belum bisa melupakan _Kris_. Ini sudah _empat_ tahun berlalu saat _Kris_ meninggalkan aku tapi, aku tidak bisa melupakanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"ucapan jujur Luhan membuat Yi Xing hanya bisa diam. Dia melihat Luhan dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada _Sehun_"jawab Yi Xing saat dia tau apa yang harus dia jawab dari pertanyaan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"Luhan berbalik bertanya pada Yi Xing

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukanya padaku? Aku lama menjadi sahabatmu tapi, kau belum tau apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu"tegas Yi Xing pada Luhan

"Yi Xing…"

"Apa kau hanya melakukan pemanfaatan ini pada orang yang belum tau apa-apa? _Sehun_ tidak tau jelas bagaimana masa lalumu dengan _Kris_. Kau menumbuhkan rasa percayamu dengan memanfaatkan _Sehun_ itu sangat kejam _Luhan_"papar Yi Xing pada Luhan yang hanya bisa diam mendengarkan."Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan aku saja?"

"Yi Xing aku…"

"Ya sudahlah. Cepat turun Sehun menunggumu di bawah"Yi Xing berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Percakapan mereka membuat Sehun harus terburu-buru turun dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun walaupun semua yang Sehun dengar itu menyakitkan untuknya tapi, Sehun tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah. Sehun tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Luhan turun dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya. Luhan menuju kearah Sehun hingga membuat Sehun melihat kearah Luhan.

"Kau mau mengajakku pergi?"Tanya Luhan

"Iya, tapi nanti malam saja aku ingin menonton film bersamamu sekarang aku ada urusan"Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Ada yang aneh pagi ini dengan Sehun, bahkan Luhan merasakanya. Tapi, Luhan membiarkan Sehun untuk menyelesaikan apa yang saat ini Sehun pikirkan tanpa mengganggunya.

Sehun pergi ketempat Tennis, dia bermain tennis sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk beberapa orang. Dia membiarkan keringatnya mengucur deras di keningnya dan terus mengacu napasnya sepintas terulang ingatanya yang Sehun tidak ingin munculkan. Kalimat yang beberapa menit lalu Sehun dengar. Suara itu terus terniang di telinga Sehun. Sampai kegiataan itu selesai saat sebuah bola tennis menghantam kepala Sehun.

"Memanfaatkan aku? Untuk sebuah kepercayaan? Kau melakukanya padaku Luhan?"Sehun berbaring di lantai dan meutup matanya membiarkan rasa sakit itu menderu di dalam dadanya.

Tepat pukul _t__ujuh_ malam Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan di depan rumah, Sehun bersandar di mobilnya dan menunggu Luhan keluar. Sedangkan Luhan saat ini berada di depan kamar Yi Xing , dia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya pagi tadi adalah hal yang membuat Yi Xing terluka. Baru saja Luhan ingin pergi, Yi Xing membuka pintu kamarnya

"Kau, belum berangkat?"

"Kau marah padaku?"Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja tidak. aku lebih senang jadi, sahabatmu dari pada kekasihmu karena dari situlah kau bisa berbagi apapun yang kau alami"Yi Xing memegang pundak Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan pun membalas senyuman Yi Xing. Lalu Luhan berjalan turun.

"Luhan…."

"Ya?"

"Setidaknya berikan hatimu pada Sehun walaupun kau sulit memberikan kepercayaanmu padanya"Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Luhan keluar dan melihat Sehun sudah menunggunya. Sehun yang bersandar di mobilnya menegapkan tubuhnya dan menunggu Luhan menghampirinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Yah, tapi aku tidak membawa mobil. Malam ini kau mau berjalan denganku?"Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan. Luhan pun memberikan tangan kirinya pada Sehun mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa menggunakan mobil.

Sehun mengajak Luhan pergi kebioskop, selama film di putar keduanya fokus untuk melihat. Di tengah mereka terdapat _popcorn_ yang siap untuk mereka santap sambil menonton. 2 jam berlalu selama film di putar, orang yang memenuhi bioskop itu kini mulai berkurang dan meninggalkan kursi masing-masing karena film baru akan di putar. Begitu pula Sehun dan Luhan mereka keluar dengan wajah yang begitu puas setelah melihat film yang mereka lihat baru saja.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan di tepi dengan keadaan yang sunyi tanpa ada percakapan ataupun suara. Sebuah tempat yang terlihat sunyi walaupun itu jalanan hanya ada lalu lalang mobil yang mereka lihat bahkan orang berjalan kakipun tidak ada. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Luhan hingga Sehun berdiri dan menghadap Luhan untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu Luhan?"Tanya Sehun meminta ijin pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Jika kau mau memilih apa yang kau akan pilih antara masa lalu dan masa depanmu?"pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerti apa yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau bertanya padaku tentang kau dan _Kris_?"

"iya"

"Aku, tidak tau bagaimana cara mempercayaimu"Luhan menatap Sehun yang berada pas di depanya. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menatap mata sayu Luhan yang saat ini mengintrospeksi dirinya."Tapi, aku tau bagaimana cara mencintaimu"lanjut Luhan sambil mengembangkan senyum manis dibibirnya. Sehun tidak memberi respon apapun dia tetap menatap Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"Tanya Sehun membuka mulutnya

"Tidak"jawab Luhan singkat

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"Tanya Sehun bingung dengan jawaban Luhan

"Karena aku mencoba untuk mempercayaimu dalam cinta"

"Jadi, kau memanfaatkan aku?"

"Iya"jawab Luhan jujur

"Apa aku harus membuktikanya?"

"…."

"Agar kau benar-benar bisa mencintaiku"

"…"kedua kalinya Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan yang kini sulit di artikan"Aku tau kau akan menciumkukan? Aku sering melihatnya di drama TV"Luhan membuka mulutnya mencoba paham yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"Tidak, aku akan…"Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat kearahnya. Lalu Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan agar menatap matanya, Luhan tampak begitu kaget dengan mata yang membulat lebar sedangakan jantunganya berdetak kencang membuat keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Tapi, perlahan Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya, membiarakan Luhan merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang saat ini memacu kencang.

"Andai kau tau bagaimana saat ini perasaanku, tidak memiliki hatimu hanya memiliki ragamu"tukas Sehun. Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dari Sehun dia menatap rasa sakit yang tidak Sehun tunjukan padanya.

"Maaf, kau terluka karena aku"Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun tiba-tiba Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk mempelajari cinta yang kau berikan padaku Sehun"lanjut Luhan saat melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Luhan berjalan ke belakang Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun berada di belakangnya. Sehun berbalik dan melihat Luhan melangkah menjauhinya. Tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menghentikan langkah Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan. Saat aku melihat fotomu aku berharap untuk berada di sampingmu, saat aku mendengar suaramu aku berharap bisa bersamamu, saat aku melihat wajahmu aku berharap ingin memilikimu dan saat aku memelukmu aku berharap untuk selamanya mencintaimu"Luhan melepas tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya membiarkan mata Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang mewakili perasaanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun langsung menangkup pipi Luhan dan mencium bibirnya cukup mendalam. Hingga Luhan hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ciuman Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Ciuman Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan emosi karena perasaan Luhan yang membuat Sehun resah. Tapi, Luhan membiarkanya dia hanya bisa memegang pundak Sehun dan meremas sesekali baju Sehun. Merasa puas Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Maaf…"ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya diam dan menurunkan tanganya yang berada di pundak Sehun. Wajah mereka tampak memerah karena malu. Kemudian Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ciuman itu seakan mainan bagi Sehun, setelah puas dia pura-pura tidak mendapatkanya. Tapi, ada alasan yang membuat Sehun seperti itu. Alasan dimana hati orang yang Sehun cintai masih terpikir orang lain.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Kejadian malam itu membuat jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun. Setiap pagi Sehun akan memberikan alasan untuk tidak sarapan di rumahnya. Begitu pula Luhan dia memilih untuk bangun siang hari dari pada bertemu dengan. Tidak salah jika keduanya memiliki perasaan berbeda. Penantian yang terjadi selama _empat_ tahun membuat keduanya harus merasakan hal yang selama ini hanya bisa di pendam.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Sehun?"Tanya Yi Xing saat duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku mungkin yang salah. Besok kita pulang ke Beijing. Siapkan barang-barang kita"jawab Luhan lalu pergi dari tempatnya duduk bersama Yi Xing. Yi Xing pun hanya mengikuti apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa.

Sehun mengotak-atik _H__andphone_nya sambil terus melihat foto Luhan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Hanya saja perasaanya kali ini begitu mengganggunya. Begitu pula Luhan dia mencoba untuk menelpon Sehun. Tapi, dia hanya menatap nomor Sehun dan tidak menghubunginya. Keberanian Luhanpun muncul, dia mencoba untuk bicara dengan Sehun tentang kepulanganya besok. Tapi, No yang Luhan hubungi tidak menjawab karena Sehun juga menelpon Luhan. No yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama membuat mereka tidak bisa saling menelpon. Sehun pun akhirnya keluar kamar, saat melihat jam Sehun menghela napas dia yakin pukul _sebelas_ malam itu sudah waktunya untuk tidur bagi Luhan. Tapi, Sehun mencobanya, dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan memegang knop pintunya. Sayangnya Sehun hanya memeganganya tanpa membuka atau mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

Kepala Sehun tertunduk dan berbalik dari pintu kamar Luhan. Dia malah berjalan turun keruang tamu. Saat Sehun pergi, Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sampai akhirnya mata Luhan melihat bayangan di ruang tamu. Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju apa yang dia lihat.

"Sehun…."panggil Luhan saat dia melihat Sehun sedang menundukan kepalanya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau, belum tidur?"Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Kau sendiri?"Tanya balik Luhan tanpa menjawab Sehun.

"Yah, aku tidak mengantuk"jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun sambil menutup mulutnya. Begitu pula Sehun, seakan kahilangan apa yang tadi dia ingin bicarakan.

"Besok, aku akan pulang ke Beijing, _Sehun_"Sehun segera menatap Luhan yang melihat lurus kedepan tanpa berani memandang wajah Sehun yang berada di sampingnya."Kau benar, mungkin aku belum bisa melupakan _Kris_. Kau benar aku memanfaatkanmu aku minta maaf. Aku sangat….."Luhan melihat kearah Sehun tapi, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Dengarkan aku sebentar saja"pinta Sehun pelan. Seakan membisikan sesuatu pada Luhan."Aku ingin kau membuka hatimu. Aku ingin kau merasakan perbedaan itu, saat dimana kau jauh dariku dan di saat kau berada di dekatku. Aku memelukmu bahkan aku menciummu bukan karena aku ingin merebut kepercayaanmu tapi, aku ingin tau kau merasakan perbedaan itu dan ternyata kau belum paham tentang itu Luhan"Sehun melepas pelukanya dan menatap Luhan lekat.

"Pergilah, jika itu keputusanmu"Ucapan terakhir Sehun membuat hati Luhan resah, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di sofa membiarkan Luhan berpikir apa perbedaan yang Sehun maksudkan padanya.

_**:**_

_**:**_

Yi Xing terlihat sibuk untuk menurukan barang-barangnya dari bagasi mobil Sehun. Sehun pun sama dia membantu Luhan dan Yi Xing menurunkanya. Sehun juga mengantar mereka masuk ke dalam Bandara yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia singgahi untuk menjemput Luhan dan kini mengembalikan Luhan ke Negara asalnya. Sungguh waktu yang terlalu singkat, ini bukan balasan yang stimpal dalam _empat_ tahun hubungan mereka. Bahkan saat ini mereka tidak tau apa hubungan ini masih berlanjut. Setelah Cek In Yi Xing membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk bicara.

"Apa kau akan terus diam Luhan?"

"Harusnya kau memanggilku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu dan Yi Xing"

"Benarkah, aku tidak tau itu. Untuk apa kau memberi taunya? bukankah sebentar lagi kita tidak ada hubungan lagi?"Mata Luhan melebar saat kalimat Sehun itu seakan menancap tepat di hati Luhan yang saat ini terluka.

"Ah, iya kau benar Sehun. Aku harus pergi"Luhan menarik kopernya dan tersenyum ke pada Sehun. Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan. Luhanpun membelakangi Sehun dan berjalan menuju Yi Xing yang menunggunya. Begitu pula Sehun dia berjalan membelakangi Luhan untuk keluar dari bandara.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Luhan?"Tanya Yi Xing saat Luhan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja"jawab singkat Luhan sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Luhan tampak begitu resah. Wajahnya terus tertunduk dan dia memegangi dadanya. Ada rasa yang berbeda dari yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah ingatanpun muncul pada diri Luhan.

"_Andai kau tau bagaimana saat ini perasaanku, tidak memiliki hatimu hanya memiliki ragamu"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan. Saat aku melihat fotomu aku berharap untuk berada di sampingmu, saat aku mendengar suaramu aku berharap bisa bersamamu, saat aku melihat wajahmu aku berharap ingin memilikimu dan saat aku memelukmu aku berharap untuk selamanya mencintaimu"_

_._

"_Aku ingin kau membuka hatimu. Aku ingin kau merasakan perbedaan itu, saat dimana kau jauh dariku dan di saat kau berada di dekatku. Aku memelukmu bahkan aku menciummu bukan karena aku ingin merebut kepercayaanmu tapi, aku ingin tau kau merasakan perbedaan itu atau tidak. dan ternyata kau belum paham tentang itu Luhan__"_

"_Benarkah, aku tidak tau itu. Untuk apa kau memberi tau__nya?__ bukankah sebentar lagi kita tidak ada hubungan lagi?"_

Kalimat demi kalimat yang Sehun katakan membuat rasa sakit di hati Luhan. Dia terus memegangi dadanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?"Tanya Yi Xing yang cemas melihat Luhan.

"Rasanya sakit"jawab Luhan dengan nada yang lemah.

"Kau sakit? Ha? Apanya yang sakit? Apa kita kerumah sakit saja. Kita tunda penerbangan kita"ujar Yi Xing khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Luhan langsung menggenggam tangan Yi Xing dan menatapnya.

"Hatiku sakit saat mendengar kalimat yang selalu terniang di telingaku. Kalimat yang _Sehun_ lontarkan padaku, bahkan aku merasa sakit saat aku harus meninggalkan _Sehun_. _Yi Xing_….apa ini?"

"Kau percaya padanya _Luhan_. Kau mencintainya. Itu Cinta _Luhan_"

"Cinta?"

"Iya, dengarkan aku. Sebelum terlambat. Kau harus bertemu _Sehun_. Kau harus bilang pada _Sehun_, jangan sampai _Kris_ kedua muncul dalam hidupmu. Pergilah"Luhan tersenyum pada Yi Xing lalu memeluknya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan keluar dan mencari Sehun di sekitar bandara. Tapi, Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun di mana-mana. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan dia juga tidak melihat mobil Sehun yang tadi mengantarnya.

"Apa aku terlambat? Sehun….."

"Kau memanggilku?"suara itu terdengar jelas. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Luhan tersenyum dengan wajah yang tampak begitu lelah.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"Tanya Sehun sedikit meningikan suaranya karena jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak kembali. Tapi, aku datang lagi"

"Hmph, datang lagi? Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh _Oh Sehun_. Kau membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja. Bukakah itu adalah sebuah kebodohan"Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkah kearah Luhan. Luhan pun diam di tempatnya. Saat Sehun tepat berdiri di depan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun begitu dalam.

"Ijinkan aku membalas cintamu Sehun"

"Aku tidak butuh cintamu Luhan. Aku hanya butuh kepercayaanmu. Jika kau percaya padaku hatimu, perasaanmu, jiwamu, dirimu bahkan cintamu sudah aku dapatkan _Ek Het Jou Lief_"

"Apa artinya?"Tanya Luhan bingung

"Rahasia"jawab Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Tapi, Luhan malah tersenyum dan mencium Sehun terlebih dahulu. Luhan mencium bibir Sehun hingga Sehun harus menarik tubuh Luhan mendekatinya.

Dalam Cinta memang butuh kepercayan karena dalam kerecayaan itu ada banyak hal yang akan mereka rasakan dalam, cemburu,resah, gelisah dan juga cinta.

_**END**_

NB : ini FF lama sekali dan baru kali ini saya edit, HunHan jadi kangen mereka yang baca Mohon Review ya jangan jadi pembaca gelap lho :v :v Terimakasih.


End file.
